JA: Crashing into Someones house!
by Jack1191
Summary: This is a story where Jack keeps on crashing the Crystal Ship into the houses of the unsuspecting public! Categorized as Doctor Who because of Doctor Who references. Let me know in the Reviews or PM's who's house you want Jack to crash into next!


**AN-This story is another One-shot, and It's probably gonna become a mini series**  
**Where Jack crashes into random Peoples houses. Let me know who's house**  
**Jack should crash into next! Enjoy!**

**Johnny Ortiz (Somecallmejohnny)**

It was an ordinary day for Johnny he was doing what he liked doing best, Reviewing games. He recently reviewed Sonic the hedgehog 4 Episode II, and he was recording his Review for Metroid 3: Corruption. He was nearing the end and he suddenly heard a crash from downstairs.

Jack groaned as he levered himself from the console, He shouldn't drink Energy Drink and then pilot the Crystal Ship...it requires TOO much brainpower...He crawled out from the Crystal Ship and found himself in a living room of some sort, "Huh, Definitely 21st Century..." Jack muttered to himself, he heard footsteps banging on stairs, and he rapidly turned on his Perception Filter and moved away from the Wreckage.

Johnny reached his Living room and found Tonnes of Bricks and dust in the Living room, and what looked like a huge crystal "Holy Fuck! What could've caused this?!" He shouted, Jack winced slightly, Johnny obviously heard it because he turned "Who was that? Show yourself you Low budget Fuck!" He shouted, Jack sighed, and turned the Perception Filter off, Johnny advanced on him "What did you do to my house?" He asked, Jack shrugged "Crashed?" He said, Johnny grabbed him "Don't act clever with me!" He snapped, Jack peeled Johns hands off of his shoulders "Okay, Okay, I accidentally crashed my ship into your house" Jack explained, Johnny shrugged "Wait until the guys at Brainscratch here this..." He muttered.

Jack decided to be helpful and help out with cleaning the damage he'd caused "So whilst we're doing this, What do you do for a living?" Jack asked, Johnny grunted as he lifted up a particularly large rock "I make Game Reviews...And Lps" He explained, Jack nodded, "I Think I've heard of you...SomecallmeJohnny ain't it?" Jack asked, Johnny nodded "That's the one!" He sighed as he placed the rock in the pouch Jack had placed on the sofa.

They spent another half an hour removing the debris, "I'll start getting to work on the walls now" Jack said, Johnny nodded "Go for it" He said, and he walked out of the room. Jack heard a door close and heard another male voice "Hey John, Ready to do the Kingdom Hearts LP?" A teenager with curly black hair walked in, "Elliot, Stay out of the living room, We have...a Guest" Johnny called but it was too late "John? What's a giant Crystal doing in the Living room?" Elliot called, and Jack heard John tut, "I Told you to stay out of the Living room!" He called.

Jack finished rebuilding the wall briefly after Johnny's and Elliots argument, The door opened again, and a chubby man walked in, He had a brown mustache, and he wore glasses, He looked at Jack, then the bag of debris "John? What's a stranger doing in your house?" He called, Johnny scoffed again "Matt! Pay no attention to him, He'll be going any moment now!, Anyway! We need to start the Kingdom Hearts LP!" John called, and Matt nodded and walked upstairs. Jack dragged the bag of Debris into the Crystal Ship and he stood in the doorway "John! I'll be going now! Sorry about the damage!" Jack called, "Don't worry about it! And goodbye!" Johnny called.

Jack walked back into the Crystal Ship and started the Deatomisation Process, He flicked a few Levers and pushed a couple of buttons, He then took the steering wheel. In a series of blue and white sparkles, The Crystal Ship disappeared and Jack left the Youtuber to do his thing.

**AN 2-This story was based on Two of my Favourite Youtubers of all time:**  
**Somecallmejohnny, And SGBLikestoplay. Anyways, If no-one suggests anything, I'll choose the next person who gets the unlucky fortune of the Crystal Ship**  
**Crashing into their house!**  
**Keep on Rocking fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


End file.
